A New World
by sonic212
Summary: Penny just moved to a new town, still feeling mad about moving she decides that she would bother the bullies, but in the process she gets sent to Sonic's world. Will she ever get back home or will she stay there forever? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: A Shining Emerald

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega Penny and Roger belong to me.**

**Hey you guys, this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. It will be very action based and not very much shipping, but we will see. **

Penny was running, fast. She had got into another problem at school like she always had and had to run for her life so she wouldn't get strangled. But she enjoyed it, taunting the bullies of the school with her speed, it was hilarious to see them trip and fall while she left them in the dust.

Roger was running, kind of. Roger was the schools main bully everyone feared him, expect one. Penny. He hated the new girl. She was always getting in his way and made him look stupid. He couldn't wait to—

"OW!" Roger yelled as he nearly broke his nose as he ran directly into a branch.

"Hahaha, dude that just made my day!" Penny happily said to herself. "There is no way that he will be abled to- Whoa!" Penny screamed. "Water" she thought "I hate water." The footsteps behind her grew louder. She sighed, "I can do this."

Roger stopped a few feet in in back of Penny panting and coughing almost ready to pass out.

Penny whipped around ready for the action, but then she saw Roger, about ready to fall on the floor and die. "Ha!" she laughed, " Dude I told you, it's no use, you can't catch me! You're supposed to be the toughest kid in school and you can't even keep up with me for more then two minutes!" she taunted.

"Yeah I guess your right." He chuckled "I might be really tough but I can't run really fast, but you know what I can't do?" he said still breathing heavily. "What, break someone's arm with your pinky?" she said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha- probably, but sadly no." he said smirking. "But you wanna know what I can do?" "What?" penny said obviously annoyed that he wouldn't get to the point.

"Swim." "What?" he quickly dashed towards her and pushed her into the murky water "Ahhhh!" screamed Penny "What's wrong with you? I can't" she coughed "swim!

"That's the point, have fun!" he spat evilly at her as started to run back to school still laughing as he tripped over a stump. Now embarrassed he got back up and ran.

Penny on the other hand was panicking, she was splashing coughing not knowing where to go, finally after what had seemed like hours she grabbed on to a root and started pulling her self on shore. "Finally." Penny said clearly startled and annoyed "He is totally gonna get it when I get back to- Whoa!" Penny screamed. She got pulled under water, something had pulled her under but she had no idea what did. She quickly got taken down a hole in the wall of the pond. Penny screamed and screamed but knew no one could hear her, she grabbed on to the wall of the pond holding on for dear life, until she saw it. A large cyan emerald that was glowing intensely. It startled her so much she let go of the roots, but managed to grab the emerald before she got swept backwards and hit her head on a rock, knocking herself out.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Don't worry real Sonic characters will be in the next chapter. C ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2: 300 IQ

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega Penny and Roger belong to me.**

**Hey you guys, this was **

Penny woke up not sure exactly where she was. She looked around, everything was blue. "What is this place?" She thought. She looked in her hands and saw that she still had the cyan emerald she had found. She then saw a white puff pass by her. "What the heck…?" said aloud. Penny then started to realize what was going on. She gasped and looked down. She saw the ground- thousands of feet below her. She continued to look forward silently still trying to process what was happening.

"OH MY GODDDDDD!" she screamed plummeting towards the ground.

"Hahahaha! Shadow did that?" a familiar cocky blue hedgehog said. "I know isn't that hilarious?" a cute bubbly pink one said. Sonic and Amy. Great friends, great partners and great a couple? All people that know them ask themselves that. Everyone knows that Amy loves Sonic and would do anything to get her hands on him, Sonic... likes Amy, he enjoys having her around and hates seeing her sad so he does every once in a while go on a date with her just to make her happy.

They were on a small ridge that everyone likes to go up to. When you look off the ridge you have canned the most amazing view, beautiful green grass blowing in the wind and off in the distance you can see the city.

"Yeah, I can't wait to use that against him!" Sonic said grinning his signature grin. Amy looked closely into his bright emerald eyes she loved him so much, and she would do anything in her power to get him to love her back. Sonic slowly turned his head to face her, and see her staring directly at him with her big green eyes.

"Um… Amy?" Sonic said awkwardly. "Yeah… sorry." She stammered blushing. "Um… Sonic I was wondering if maybe we could-" he raised his hand up. Not to high-five but to give her a talk to the hand signal. "But, Sonic-!" He did it again. "Hmph." 'I can hear something." Sonic said. "Well why didn't you just say that? " Amy whined at him. Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled at the pink hedgehogs fit. "Listen can you hear it?" "Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from over there." Amy said while pointing out over the ridge. Then they saw it a small figure falling and screaming. "I see it!" Sonic jumped up. "We have to help them!" "Yeah lets go!'

Sonic started to speed off ready to feel the rush of the wind fly through his quills when he realized something, Amy. He quickly turned around to see Amy tapping her foot with a small smile on her face. He quickly picked her up and they raced away.

Sonic and Amy ran down the ridge and got closer and closer to the girl. "Sonic!" Amy shouted. "Throw me up I'll catch her!" "Ok." Sonic came to a quick halt and Amy flew out of his arms. Amy did a flip in the air and extended her arms out to catch the girl.

Amy caught her with ease.

"Are you ok?" Amy yelled over the rushing wind. Penny just looked at Amy in shock. '_What the heck are you!'_ she thought, but she obviously didn't want to say that to the pink hedgehog, after all she was saving her. But before penny could answer there was a huge explosion. "Ahhh!" they both screamed. "Eggman!" Sonic yelled from down below. The cyan emerald fell out of Penny's hands.

"Hey where did you get that emerald?" Amy yelled over the sound of explosions. Penny was so shocked that she didn't answer she just grabbed for the emerald causing her to fall out of Amy's arms.

"No!" Amy yelled. '_First time trying to do something on my own instead of Sonic and everything goes wrong in a matter of seconds.' _ Sonic immediately saw what was going on and didn't even hesitate when he saw Penny falling.

"Don't worry I gotcha!" Sonic yelled. He jumped swiftly and caught her like he was lifting a feather. On the way down from the fall Penny managed to catch the chaos emerald. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said sarcastically. "Good, oh and no need to be sarcastic." He said smiling, then immediately running off to make sure that Amy was ok, considering that she had just fell form the sky and landed in some bushes.

'_Maybe I should have been less sarcastic with him.' _She thought. Penny then quickly brushed the thought off, along with some ash. She stood up while getting a closer look at the emerald. She looked at its beauty and color wondering how anything could have been more beautiful when a large metal hand came up out of nowhere and hit her, sending the emerald flying as well.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Yes I have finally found a new emerald; I have been looking for one for ages. Thank you my dear I'll make sure thinks of you whenever I see this emerald." Dr. Eggman said laughing so hard it seemed like he was going to bust a gut.

Penny filled up with rage she had dealt with too much today to deal with something else. "Hey! Give that back egghead!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Penny was so angry she jumped on the extended arm, hitting it with all the force she had and shaking it everywhere.

Sonic was in the process of helping Amy up when he heard a scream. He turned around so quickly that Amy flew out of the bush along with his arm. "Whoa!" she yelled. But Sonic still kept his eyes on the fight going on across the field. . He smirked when he saw that Penny was giving Eggman a run for his money.

"Hey! Get off you horrid child!" Dr. Eggman screamed. The extended arm swung up and down and all around but Penny still held on for dear life. Suddenly something hit Eggmans ship with great force. "Hey Eggman! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Sonic said as he pushed himself off the ship doing a flip in the process.

Eggman, at this point being extremely annoyed, decided that he would try to dis Sonic. He knew that he could considering that he had a 300 IQ. "Sonic, do you realize that you just called your self fat by telling me to pick on someone my own size? Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"But Eggman, saying that Sonic just called himself fat means that that you think your fat!" Amy yelled back at Eggman. Penny and Sonic fell on the floor laughing at Amy's remark. "300 IQ not working for ya, huh?" Sonic laughed.

"Shut up you pesky little hedgehog!" Eggman yelled as he shot at the three of them. "Hey!" "Ahh!" "Dude, that not cool!" the three shouted at the same time as they all dodged the bullets. Sonic sighed. "He never learns lesson." Sonic homing attacked his ship and sent it flying back.

"Ahh!" Eggman screamed. "You pesky little creature, my ship is too damaged to try and capture you again! I'll see you and your girls friend later." Eggman said as he flew off in his signature "Egg-pod".

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update time. I've just been busy with stuff and sometimes I just didn't feel like writing. But worry my last day of school is next week, so don't worry hopefully new chapters will be up more often. So for now this is Sonicf212 (AKA Mrsrollercoastergirl on YouTube) signing off: D**


End file.
